


Seeing Stars

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Pullstring Kink, Wing Kink, jessie is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie masturbates while thinking about Buzz.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jessie gets an itch that desperately needs scratching and with Buzz no where to be found at the time, she masturbates while thinking of him.
> 
> Bonus Points If Any or All Of These Are Met:
> 
> -Jessie uses her pullstring to get herself off.
> 
> -While she is enjoying her fantasy, she almost gets caught by one of the other toys and has to keep herself quiet until said toy leaves.
> 
> -After Buzz is done with whatever the heck he is doing he goes to find Jessie. When he hears her moaning in her little private area, he gets nervous thinking that something is wrong. When he rushes over to her rescue, he sees that she's just fine. The nervousness that he was feeling gets replaced with excitement as he watches her.
> 
> -Jessie notices that she has an audience when she hears Buzz's wings pop out.
> 
> -Hot toy sex ensues.
> 
> -They are in character."

She wanted nothing more to drag Buzz off to somewhere in the house and have a one-on-one playtime with him where he pulled her string gently or fast, making her arch her back and moan, and rub it, and maybe even her front seam and other parts of her body— or even, just face-to-face vanilla playtime with him until she finally reached that beautiful zenith. But Buzz was not in Bonnie’s room at all; as were numerous others. They were possibly somewhere else in the house, but she didn’t know exactly where. And she really did not want to expend a ton of energy to look for him. He would be back in the room later, after all. 

But she felt it. She felt that itch. And she knew what that meant. She needed sexual release. She needed that amazing orgasm. It couldn’t wait for the Space Ranger. She had paused by a chair in Bonnie’s room and gave her chin a little scratch even though every part of her wanted her to reach down and touch the seam just below her belt. Maybe it would have helped. Her stuffing tingled, her pull-string on her back taunted her, making it too much of a distraction. Even if she tried to distract herself with a game with Woody or Bullseye or another of her friends until Buzz came back, it just would have been on her mind, bothering her, telling her, “You know you want nookie, Jessie. You know you want an orgasm.”

She sighed. She finally moved away from the chair and in her mind told herself, “You can’t have Buzz right now. But you can think about him while pulling your string, cowgirl.” This made her grin and she quietly slipped from the room. After all, Buzz wouldn’t mind, right? She had spent years— decades even, satisfying herself before Buzz was in the picture. Sure, it would have been nice to go find Buzz and drag him away from whatever he was doing so that he could help her with her profound horniness. But her pull-string and her front seam and her stuffing all wanted a release _now_.

She only walked just down the hall, making a diagonal beeline for the nearest closet. She leapt up easily to grab the door knob and turned it hard, opening the door. She let go and landed on her feet before pushing the door open more. Ajar enough to let enough light in so that she was comfortable (and could easily get out of the room), but not wide enough that she was putting on a show. 

The closet contained a number of clothes on hangers and one of the clothes: a long-sleeved button-down shirt that belonged either to Mom or Dad lay on the floor. 

She flopped down on the button-down shirt and stretched around it, like a cat that is getting comfortable before taking one of the numerous naps it takes in a day. It was perfect: comfortable and private. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She had the perfect image of Buzz kissing her neck and shoulders, and as she pulled her arms away from herself, one hand lay on her chest, gently squeezing her chest for a short period, sighing with pleasure before allowing her hand to slide down her body, playing with her belt, picturing Buzz doing this, before she reached down and touched her front seam, first with her fingers then with her palm, gasping, pressing her hand against her groin. She arched her back and murmured softly in pleasure, as she imagined that it was Buzz’s hand pressing down, his lips lightly touching her own, and then parting her legs with his hand before pressing his own groin against her. She gave a great gasp, whispering his name, feeling small relief from her actions— not enough to feel totally satisfied though.

She needed her pull-string for that. She brought her body up so that her back did not touch the shirt. She put an arm behind her back and at first a finger touched the small circle that created a hole for her pull-string. She stiffened and sighed. Even _that_ was pleasurable. She imagined that the touches she gave that area as Buzz kissing it and the area around it while caressing her body. Buzz did often use this as a part and a method of foreplay, usually with her lying on her stomach. Something about her turning into putty, writhing, and moaning, and begging Buzz for more really got Buzz excited. And she was well aware of that, because Buzz had told her so. 

After touching the area for a while, she finally grabbed her pull-string ring and pulled so that she had a good amount of string, but not enough that all of the string was out. 

Now lying on her stomach, she pulled a portion of her string in front of her. With a single finger she stroked a line of string immediately preceding the ring, her lower body squirming from the touch just a little. And she imagined that Buzz’s purple tipped fingers stroked her string and her ring. 

“Buzz,” she moaned clearly. She dropped her head down nuzzling both the ring and the shirt.

“Hoo-hee,” she gasped. 

Then she stroked her pull-string with two fingers and shivered as she felt tingles of pleasure shoot up the string into her back before filling her entire body with a warm feeling. It was a mixture of relaxation and happiness. It felt nearly like that feeling she got when she lay close to Buzz after being intimate with him. 

“Ohh yea-ahh,” she moaned out, her face nuzzling the fabric and her ring again. 

Opening her mouth, she took a hold of her ring with her lips and suckled it, arching her back and squirming and moaning against the ring, which since it caused echoes and vibrations on the ring, created further pleasure. The fantasy that she pictured in her head was of Buzz on top of her, her pull-string in his mouth and leaning down to kiss her so that they both touched her pull-string. She moaned a little more enthusiastically, rolling over so that she lay on her back, with one hand touching her string, her mouth sucking on her ring, and another hand rubbing her seam. 

She gave a loud moan, complete with Buzz’s name and continued on.

 

 

Meanwhile, as Jessie lay in the shirt, having herself a self-pleasure playtime, Buzz, having finished playing a computer game with Rex and Trixie, walked down the hallway to Bonnie’s room. He stopped for a moment, his fantastic hearing picking up the sounds of repeated moans. And his name. And it sounded like Jessie. Whispering a “No!” of clear anxiety and worry, he jogged in the direction of the sound, nervous about what caused her to moan his name. Was she trapped? Was she hurt? Was the family cat bothering her? 

The sound came from the closet not far from the sanctuary of Bonnie’s room and the closet was opened, enough so that someone his size could easily walk in if he wanted. He looked into the closet and saw that she was just fine. She was lying on an opened shirt, her pull-string ring in her mouth, one hand stroking her string with an intense fervor, and the other hand touching her front jean seam gently. Her eyes were shut, she arched her back, throwing her head back, moaning. And he couldn’t look away. She looked so beautiful, as she rubbed her jean seam, stopping so that she could rub her string with both hands in increasing frequency. She pulled the ring out of her mouth and flipped over so that she was on her stomach and continued on. 

“Oh, yess, Buzz, ohh,” she murmured as she moaned, before lying on her side and suckling on the ring again, slowly at first. 

Wow. So, she thought about _him_ as she did this. All he could keep thinking was “wow.” She just looked incredibly amazing as she pleasured herself, and moaned his name. He didn’t want to interrupt her and ruin the moment but he couldn’t help but be turned on by it. 

She sucked her ring a little more, her back arching as she kept rubbing the string faster, “Oh, Ohh!” She groaned aloud and her breath was heavy. 

One of his hands reached down and touched his groin. He just couldn’t help himself. Her actions of self-pleasure made his batteries tingle and he felt rather warm. He sucked in a quiet breath.

She whimpered, “Mmm, ahh, almost, mmm,” through her sucking of her ring and her repetitive stroking of her string, going up and down a good length of it. 

He wondered what her fantasy that clearly involved him as she gave another (louder) moan of pleasure, “Just like that, Buzz, ohh.”

He watched as she let a hand rest against the shirt and held on and realized as she nuzzled her face into the fabric that she probably was moments away from what Buzz thought of as “seeing stars.”

Then she stopped suckling her ring and rubbing her string and let the pull-string go. 

The voice box in Jessie’s small stuffing body gave a yodel as Jessie gave a great moan, combined with a heavy gasp of his name as her body shuddered as her pull-string made its way back to its place.

And as she was still in the midst of her release that she had so craved, Buzz’s wings popped out causing Jessie to flinch against the shirt in surprise. Buzz pulled his hand away from his groin, and after a long moment of watching, was about to slip from the room when Jessie rolled over on her back and looked at Buzz, her eyes half-lidded.

“Buzz?” she asked softly. She gave a soft moan and stretched and smiled blissfully at him. He wondered if she was fully aware that he was there or if she was still with the stars.

And then she motioned with her hand for him to approach which confirmed that she was aware of him. He slowly approached her, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how she looked so blissful.

“I thought of you,” she whispered. 

“I figured as such,” Buzz said, and he knelt on one knee next to her.

“I was feeling really, uh,” she said, struggling for an adequate description, before settling on, “I had an itch that made me feel randy.”

“Ah, yes, I see. You needed sexual gratification,” Buzz said. 

Jessie nodded briefly. “And you were somewhere else, and I didn’t want to go on a wild goose chase through the house lookin’ for you. So, I took matters into my own hands and took care of it,” Jessie said.

“While thinking of me,” Buzz said.

“Yes,” Jessie said.

“I-I’m sorry about peeking in on you,” Buzz said. “I thought you were—that there was a problem.”

She nodded and then chuckled, “Don’t worry, Buzz. And I can see it made you a little randy.” She grinned and then reached over to press his wing button to retract them. While she enjoyed the sight of them, they restricted his movement.

Buzz looked embarrassed but grinned at her.

“You look beautiful.”

“Wanna know what I thought about?” Jessie asked, sitting up just a little before grabbing Buzz by the shoulders and flipping him over herself so he lay on his back. He gave a short shout of “whoa!” while she did this. Then she lay on her side, looking at him.

“What did I do in your fantasy?” Buzz asked.

She leaned into his ear and whispered various parts of her fantasies, her hand caressing his chest, her voice getting more heated and seductive as she continued to whisper sexy things in the Space Ranger’s ear.

“Jess,” Buzz groaned in pleasure. 

Their eyes met.

“I reckon you want to have a nice little naughty playtime right now?” she said.

“If you want to,” Buzz said.

She responded by grabbing him again, saying “I want you,” and they both devolved into numerous kisses as well as many touches and caresses. 

She soon simply just kissed his chest while he gave soft moans of pleasure. As she caressed his chest with one hand, she reached around and pulled her pull-string out, setting it in her mouth.

He grinned at her before gently turning her so she lay on her stomach and gently kissed her back and her string, while caressing her body, the ring still in her mouth.

“Mmm, nearly how I pictured it— but better,” Jessie said, her mouth sounding full.

“You like that, cowgirl?” Buzz said as she gave a quiet sigh of his name while he stroked her pull-string and kissed her back. 

“Mmm-hmm,” she said.

“Flip over on your back,” Buzz whispered into her ear. “We’ll both play with your pull-string.” 

His hands flat on the shirt gave her enough room to lie on her back to look up into Buzz’s eyes, which clearly told her that he loved her and wanted to prove it physically her. 

He closed the space between them by relaxing his arms and placing them on her person, even using his hand to push her legs aside and caress her front seam, making her sigh, and she entwined her legs around his own. He leaned down to make contact with her pull-string ring and kissed her, before holding on to the pull-string ring with his mouth. 

He felt his groin touch her seam and pressed himself against her. Jessie closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of Buzz’s body touching her. He stroked her cheek softly and gently pulled the ring from her mouth and kissed it, before sucking on it a little more, and stroked her string— all while slowly thrusting against her cloth body. Jessie moaned softly.

One of Jessie’s hands joined Buzz’s hand in stroking her string. Holding on to the bit of string they held their hands together. Buzz gently let the ring go from his mouth. He leaned down to kiss her passionately, their hands holding tight, thrusting against her just a mite harder. 

“Fair warning: I might press your wing button so I can play with your wings,” Jessie said softly. 

Buzz nodded before leaning down to kiss her again, before letting go of her hand. She then set an arm around his shoulders, to hold on. He held on to her string with a hand, gently pulling it in and out of her body, as he pressed against her groin, making her moan further and squirm and buck against him. “Oh, yee-haw, yes, Buzz,” she murmured, turning her head to the left and right, her other hand holding tight against her face, before pulling it away and touching Buzz’s chest. 

She then pressed his wing button, and enjoyed the fact that the shudder that it caused from Buzz, felt so excellent and wonderful since their bodies were so close together. In fact, both of them gave loud moans, before Buzz went back to playing with her pull-string while pushing against her front seam and one of Jessie’s hands, gliding across Buzz’s wings. 

Buzz groaned loudly. “I love that Jess,” Buzz murmured, and then dropped his head to her left, but not before sticking her pull-string in his mouth and sucking on it while he had his mouth so close to her ear. 

She found herself quietly listening to him sucking her pull-string and at least one of his hands holding onto her shoulder as he thrust against her, only allowing her mouth to open and her eyes to shut in pleasure. The sound of Buzz’s sucking was quite exciting for her, making her whole body feel warm and tingly and peaceful: though they have been intimate many times before, she always felt like she could go on forever like this with him. Plus, sucking on her pull-string, whether he did it or she did it, really helped her get closer and closer. 

“Don’t stop, Buzz,” she murmured. She turned her head and kissing his head, bucking against him hard and rubbing his wings faster, as he continued to thrust. She gave a loud moan and whispered, “Harder,” before she made a sound that sounded more like, “Mmmaghuhh.” 

And he felt one of her hands hold onto his buttocks and he gave a sound of surprise before he said, “P-press, ah, hoo, the wi-ing, ohh, button.” Before grabbing the pull-string and pulling it slowly and then quickly with the hand that was on her shoulders.

Getting the message, Jessie pressed down on the button as hard she could, making Buzz shudder in surprise (despite knowing she was going to do that) as his wings went back and he found the wind to push against her harder, and he made sure to look at her in the eyes while he did so, and he loved the appreciative smile on her face in between her moans and lip biting. 

He gave the pull-string a nice hearty tug and she arched her back, bucking against him in her writhing and heavy moans and sighs and breathing, she pulled his face toward her own and kissed him— hard, but loving and he let go of the string with one final thrust and together, they arrived with soft moans of their partner’s name. 

 

 

“Was the shirt on the floor when you came in?” Buzz asked, snuggling with her into the shirt, a little while later. 

“Mmm-hmm. Perfect spot for a playtime, solo or together,” Jessie said, softly. 

“You picked a nice spot, cowgirl.”

Jessie nodded, gently caressing Buzz’s chest. 

“Did you see stars?” Jessie asked. 

“I did. As always. Did you?”

“Mmm-hmm.”


End file.
